


Nightmares

by Sibart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibart/pseuds/Sibart
Summary: tony is sober, has nightmares and a boyfriend he needs to take care of
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares

It was during nights like this that he missed malibu and the soothing sound of the see below. New York was loud, day and night. He liked loud and alive and buzzing with hurried new yorkers, most of the time. But now, at three in the morning, freshly awake from a nightmare, he could do without the noise. 

The air was cold, colder than it usually was at this time of the year. The glass of water was heavy in his hand, his fingertips were getting numb and white. He wanted a drink, but there was no alcohol to be found in the apartment, nor in the whole tower to the exception of the cafeteria. It was far from his balcony, but it would warm him up and help him go back to sleep and - Stop being an idiot,Stark. He wasn't going to throw away two months of soberty for a bad dream. He still had trembling hands and headhaches, but the worst of the withdrawals had been the first week and he didn't intend to go through that again.

(He would later tell himself that wouldn't have gone raiding the cafeteria for beer and wine if Steve hadn't woken up.)

He heard the sudden ruffle of sheets and frantic taps on the matress. Soon they were hurried footsteps around the bed and Steve appeared in the french window, looking panicked and worried. His eyes softened when they fell on Tony. Then he paused, and the engineer pretended it didn't widen the hole in his chest when he showed Steve that it was just water.

"Nightmare?" he asked, ignoring the tightness in hes chest.

The soldier nodded and came closer. Tony circled him as his boyfriend made himself smaller and smaller in his arms, head resting on his shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it ?"

Steve kept silent for a moment before saying : "I was in the train," his voice barely above a whisper,"and you fell."

"Don't worry I'm here," he said in Steve's hair.

The man nodded, his nose brushing against Tony's neck.

"Not going anywhere. Also pretty sure I wasn't born yet so no worry."

Steve chuckled quietly into Tony's neck. They stayed like that seveeral minutes, maybe an hour, even, before Steve straightened his back and was half a head taller than Tony again.

"You good?" 

"Yeah."

Steve kissed Tony on the forehead, and caressed his cheek. Tony melted at the touch, already missing the contact and the warmth of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for that, thanks."

"s'nothing."

Steve hugged him tighly.

"You're the best heater I've ever had it's crazy."

Tony was always cold. Even in summer, even in the desert, there was always a lingering feeling of cold and shivers in his back. Despite the hoodies and the blankets he was just so, so cold all the time. He ever felt warm when he was with Steve or in the comfort and safety of his workshop, but even then, it felt like the cold was waiting for him in a corner.

"You're gonna tell me what woke you up?" 

The question was genuine, no accusation in the ton, no expectations.

"I was thirsty."

Flashes of a cave, cold and dark, passed before his eyes. Faces distorted by water and phrases in langages he didn't understand muffled by screams and pleads. Obi was there too, hovering in the background, making sure the job he'd paid for was done correctly.

Tony had gotten good at waking up before he started screaming in his sleep with the years. First for Pepper, then for Steve, both had enough to deal with already. 

Steve lead both of them back in bed and was out in a matter of seconds, Tony left alone admire the ceiling. When he was certain that Steve wouldn't wake up until his alarm, he slid out of bed and to the workshop, thanking the architect for putting the cafeteria so far from the penthouse.


End file.
